BitterSweet Magic
by sexyrose1
Summary: Bonnie's cousin returns to Mystic Falls in the midst of a war that her cousin Bonnie is thrown into. Rosalyn comes to help her cousin but what happens when she is too thrown into the chaos and a vampire takes interest in Rose and her mysterious powers.
1. Chapter 1

8 years ago

"Roselyn" Bonnie screamed. Bonnie runs through the garden trying to find her cousin. Her cousin was always good at hiding seek. Bonnie and Roselyn was staying at her Aunt's house. Bonnie's parents were in Cuba enjoying their 10 anniversary and Roselyn's parents had almost given her to Grandma Sheila, after some condition that she had. Bonnie never knew what it was, she didn't think Roselyn was sick. But only Grandma Sheila knew her condition.

" Girls, come back to the house" Grams said. Bonnie ran to her grams with her little black dress blowing in the breeze.

"Grams I can't find Roselyn" Bonnie said with such a defeat look on her face. Grams smiled at her and called Roselyn's name. All of a sudden Roselyn pops up behind Grams and pokes her head out from the door way Grams was occupying.

"Roselyn where were you?" Bonnie asked

"I was in the closet"" I thought we said we weren't going inside the house"

"I know, but I was in the bushes by the apple tree, and I heard you calling so I close my eyes and wish I was in the closet and then-"

" Roselyn, I bet we would all love to know how you got in the closet honey but it's too late now, and you girls need to go to bed. Come inside Bonnie, its cold out there." Grams said and headed inside. Roselyn looked at Grams confused on why she was cut off. Bonnie past by her and Roselyn followed. Grams ushered Bonnie upstairs and when Roselyn started heading upstairs, Grams grab her hand.

"Sugar, come here" Grams said. Roselyn walk up to Grams.

" honey, what did I tell you about transporting, your not suppose to do that"

"I'm sorry Grams, I didn't know what happen, I was in the bushes and Bonnie was coming and I didn't want to get caught" Roselyn said, worry she would get in trouble and quickly said the sentence without even a gulp of air. Grams laughed at her niece.

"Honey its ok" She hugs Roselyn, to assure her that she did nothing wrong. "it's not your fault, just be careful next time. Our emotions is the steering wheel to guide us though magic. You are a gifted child my little Rose. And the speed of which your magic is growing is fast. That's why we have to try and control your talent, and not let Bonnie know."

"Why can't we tell Bonnie Grams"

"Don't worry sugar, Bonnie will know soon, she's gonna be just as powerful as you are."

"Is-Is she gonna be more powerful than me"

"I don't think so, the spirits tell me that your power is so much greater then any witch in the world. But don't worry Bonnie will also be powerful too. But she will know soon, once her powers starts to happen. Now go upstairs sugar and get washed."

" Ok Grams" Roselyn hug Grams and ran upstairs.

Grams lean up against the wall. She thought of her two beautiful nieces. The ancestors of her great grandmother Emily's magic flows through them. She knew her time was coming when she would have to send Roselyn to the Witches' Cove. She didn't want to but Roselyn's power happen to develop so early in her life. She knew they would help her control her powers better then she ever could. She promise Bonnies' parents that she would help Bonnie with hers. How could she abandon one niece for another. It's not fair, but it had to be done. Roselyn and Bonnie can not be together while their powers were developing. Their powers are way too strong and might turn against each other. She couldn't risk it, she loved her family too much. But they would soon be together.

Later that night Rose was on the ledge of the window, looking at the night stars. Bonnie awakens to see a empty bed. Roses' hairs

starts to rise up, she feels Bonnie's energy go from calm to panic.

"It's alright Bonnie I'm here" Bonnie looks around and sees Rose sitting on the window's ledge. She gets up from her bed and starts to walk towards Rose.

"What cha' doing Rose"

" Just thinking"

"About what"

"About when we separate"

"what!"

"sshhh Bonnie, your gonna wake up Grams"

"why are we gonna separate" Bonnie whispers

"Because we have to, I can't tell you but you'll find out"

"how do you know we going to separate and what can't you tell me?"

" I heard Grams talking to someone on the phone today, she said I was ready, and I can't tell you because your gonna find out soon, it's a surprise."

" oh. Why would grams want to separate us" Bonnie starts to tear up.

"She doesn't want to, but she has too. Its ok Bonnie, I don't when I'm leaving, but don't worry we'll see each other again soon. Come here" Rose hugs Bonnie. " No matter what you're my cousin, and I love you, and Grams loves you too. She just trying to protect us, you can't tell Grams I told you ok."

Bonnie nods

" I got an idea" Rose runs to her dresser and picks up a bracelet. The bracelet was very simple and beautiful. It had a white diamond in the middle and the bracelet was gold. Before Rose goes to give it to Bonnie, she secretly does a magic spell. She turns and walks to Bonnie and hands it to her.

"Here, it's my bracelet, keep it with you all the time. It'll protect you and when the diamond turns blue, then you'll know I'm around. When the diamond is white, then I'm far away but I'm still connected to you. If you take off the bracelet, then I won't be with connected to you. So keep it on."

"wow it's beautiful"

"I know, it was a present from grandpa before he pass away, he said the bracelet is a memory of him, so that I can never forget him. But now it's a present for you, so you'll never forget me"

"thank you Rose" Bonnie hugs Rose.

"your welcome Bonnie"

Both girls separate and head off to their beds. Bonnie looks at her bracelet and sees it's red. She smiles knowing it means that her cousin is near her. But for many years, the color red would only be shown once a year……….

Hope u liked it =)


	2. Back to Mystic Falls

* I'm gonna based some of these chapters about the episodes, but it's gonna be very lose story plots. So I'll skip a lot of things, and make it my own. I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters just Rose and some other ppl =) Thanks for reading it =)*

Bonnie was standing behind her mother and father at Grams funeral. She kept on asking herself, why did she ask Grams for her help on breaking the spell. She knew something bad would happen but she couldn't just say no to Elena. Now look where it got her, her beloved grandmother dead. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and headed towards her house. She gotten into her room and sat on her bed. Tears started leaking out of her eyes by the time she got upstairs. She felt her throat dry up and a swelling come up from her stomach to her throat. Bonnie started crying. In her mind continuously blaming herself for her grandmother's death. She blamed Damon, Stephan even Elena, her best friend. She blamed them all but she mostly blame herself for helping them. As she cried, something reddish caught her eye. She looked up to see her bracelet that she hasn't wore for many years on her cabinet turning slightly red. She'd forgotten what it meant, but she knew it meant something. She climbed over her bed and walked to her cabinet. She picked up the bracelet and examined it.

For some unknown reason she couldn't remember what the red meant. It was odd that a diamond would turn a bit red, was there some liquid leaking from inside the diamond. Bonnie shrugged and decided to put it on. She felt for some reason that it was important that she wore it. The simplicity of the bracelet made her like it even more. Bonnie was a girl who didn't like big gold jewelry like her best friend Caroline. The diamond started turning a bit more red. After staying red for a minute it turn back to white. _Strange _Bonnie thought. She shrugged again and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

From outside the window in Bonnie's backyard where her swing set was a woman leaned against it. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath in. It's been a long time since she's come up to see Bonnie's house. After she left to go to the Witches' Cove, she only has gotten to see Bonnie several times and then even more times but she couldn't go up to them at all. Grams always knew she was near by but didn't say anything. If Bonnie had her bracelet on she would of known that she was near by. But she knew Bonnie wasn't a jewelry person, and it wasn't long after she stop coming by that she would take it off. But her heart swelled that she had it on, yet was confused that Bonnie didn't even acknowledge the fact that the diamond turn a bit red. Why did Bonnie seem so confused? Could she not remember what it was for? She shrugged and left. Soon she will meet Bonnie, as soon as she could control her powers. But she knew fate sometimes didn't deal her the good cards.

_________________________________________________________Bonnie is Back at Mystic Falls…~

Bonnie was coming back to her Grams house. She had seen her friends at school but the person pre occupying her mind was Elena. How could she say that to her friend. But what could she do. She couldn't be friends with Elena after her boyfriend and brother made her grandmother break the spell that now release all the vampires free. As much as it broke her heart, she couldn't just let that go. Again something red caught her eye, but she ignore it. Her bracelet turn a fiery red, then Bonnie felt a sudden tug at her heart. She stopped. She look down to her bracelet confused. When suddenly her door opens yet no one's behind it. She slowly walks up her stairs ready to attack anything with her newfound magic. She slowly walks inside the door and shuts it.

"hello" Bonnie says.

"hello, is anyone there"

Bonnie feels a presence at the house. She hears a creek from upstairs. She looks up and starts to slowly walk up the stairs. She gets upstairs and looks to the end of the hall way. Her grandmother's door was slightly open. She continues to walk to her gram's room. She takes off her book bag and silently puts down her books, she was ready to face anything that was behind the door. She slowly opens the door and then looks inside. There was no one there. Until Bonnie suddenly flies inside the room and lands on Gram's bed. Bonnie sits up and tries to stand up but she's frozen to the bed. Someone opens the door and Bonnie looks up ready to use her mind as a weapon but she stops and suddenly lost memories come flying to her mind.

"Rose"


	3. We Meet Again

Rose slowly walks to the bed. Bonnie look as if she was seeing a ghost. It had been years since she's seen her cousin and she looked beautiful. She look so exotic and rich with her eyes which look almost to be a bunch of colors mixed ,like light brown with a hint of golden and red. She felt this strange feeling towards Rose, as if she was seeing a completely different person and not her cousin.

"Speechless I see" Rose said as she sat down on the bed.

"It's ok, many are very speechless when they see me. I see Gram's room hasn't changed, feels so empty without her here on Earth" Rose looks at Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did she know. As if Rose knew what Bonnie was going to say, Rose interrupts Bonnie's train of thought and continues talking.

"yea I know, I know everything that's happen. I've been keeping a very close eye on you. Mystic Falls never use to be so dangerous till those vampires started crawling back. Bonnie, what have you and grams did."

Finally Bonnie finds her voice.

"Rose, what are you doing here" Bonnie says completely ignoring Rose's statement.

"Well with Gram's gone I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you. I can't leave you by yourself, who knows what sort of trouble you'll get yourself in" Rose smirked at Bonnie.

.

"I don't understand, what about the Witch's Cove, they let you leave" Bonnie asked. Bonnie saw the look of anger flash through her cousin's eye.

But Rose recovered quickly and shrugged.

"what about it, I was only there so my powers could be control, and now their in control. What? You thought I was going to be there forever. Psh! Those old bats couldn't keep there even if they offered me a island with a private jet." Rose smiled and laugh.

Bonnie felt her heart starting to beat regularly and more relaxed . The corners of her mouth starts to rise from it's frown. Rose stops laughing and as soon as she looks at Bonnie, suddenly a huge weight of someone tackles her so hard that both of their bodies fall off the bed. She could feel her cousin Bonnie hugging her so tight she could even feel her heart beating. Rose bursts out laughing.

"I miss you so much Rose!" Bonnie says joyfully at her cousin.

"Me too Bonnie" Rose replied still laughing from the sudden random act her cousin just displayed.

They both to continue hugging for about 3 minutes, when they finally separated. Through out the whole entire afternoon, they caught up with everything that's been happening in their life. Rose was shocked to find out things she didn't know about, what was happening to and around Bonnie, as well Rose filled Bonnie in about her life. After, the girls headed to sleep, Bonnie was to emotionally hurt from her grandmother's death that she slept in her room only. Rose slept in Gram's room, but may sure that none of her belongings we're taken out of their place.

Later that night, Rose sat in her bed with her clothing on. She had lied to Bonnie about going to bed. But she needed to get out of the house without Bonnie knowing. She listen all around the room, and with her powerful hearing, she could hear the light snoring come from Bonnie's room. It was her cue to leave the house. She walk to the window and opened it. She steps onto the ledge and holds on to the frame of the window. In one quick push, she landed gracefully from the second floor window to the ground. She look back to the house, and felt a huge punch of guilt. She wanted to be truthful to Bonnie, but she didn't think Bonnie was ready to find out who she truly was. But with a turning of her head, Rose quickly look on to the road ahead of her, and started to walk. She was hungry, and the only thing that would end it was……..blood…….

Sorry for the short chapters, but I've been really busy, hopefully I'll start making longer chapters, and please review =) it feels great when someone comments on it, lets me know if they like it or not. Also I might change it to Damon/Jeremy story. DOn't worry kiddies youll know more info as the story goes on and Damon should be coming up very soonnn =). KEep reading =)


	4. Bumping Shoulders

Roselyn walked through the streets of Mystic Falls. She was hungry and she had to do something about it or she'll weaken. She could of gone to the woods and drunk from some animal but it's been a while since she's done that. Being a newborn vampire no one told her how difficult it would be to control your thirst and with her witch powers, she didn't know how great her thirst would be. She could still remember the day when that filthy vampire came in and slip it's blood in her drink when she wasn't looking. That same filthly vampire who came back to kill her as she was coming back from a vampire killing she was assign to by the Head Masters of the Witches Cove .

~Past~

*Roselyn pov*

My head ache and my body was bruised . I came back from the pub, where a nice woman had given me a free drink, and I could already feel it warming up my insides. There was something odd tasting about the drink but I was too tired to care. I kept walking until I heard someone walking behind me. That were a bit farther away. Since I was on the Main street, I turned into the alley way that would help me get back to the apartment faster. The person who was behind had quicken their steps. I took out the extra stake that I had hiding inside my boot and kept it at my side. I can feel the wind pick up and blow my hair around.

As I predicted I felt someone push me onto the wall. I was shocked, it was the woman from the pub who had given me a drink. Which was weird because my powers didn't let me know she was a ..vampire.

"well well hello again witch" she said with her face now transformed to the real monster she hid under the human face.

"This is a suprise I didn't know you were working two jobs, a pub waitress and a vampire, you must be good on rent" I said being a smart ass. I didn't care that bitch deserved it.

"oh well you might not be a pub waitress but a vampire you will be soon"

"And how is that"

"That wasn't some regular old drink you had"

My eyes open wider when I had understood what she meant, her blood must have been in the drink but how didn't I suspected it.

"Confused are you Roselyn, yea I know your name too. I've been watching you for a very long time, you are the grand daughter of Emily Bennet, my servant and witch. I've been waiting for the moment you were your strongest, so that I can turn you to a vampire..mmhhmm a vampire and a witch" She continued.

I try to use my powers on her but for some reason I couldn't.

"What did you do to me , you evil bitch" I screamed at her.

"what you didn't think I had witches of my own, they put a little special ingredient with my bloody drink that makes you lose your powers for a while"

"What do you want from me!"

"I want you to join me, and work beside me, and be the most powerful vampire in the world and I'll need you for when that happens"

"Why would you need me?"

" So I can destroy Mystic falls and any one who stands in my way"

Her mentioning Mystic Falls made my blood boil, remembering that grandma and Bonnie were there had scared me. I didn't want this monster hurting my family.

"Really and what damn business you have in Mystic Fall, Miss.."

"Katherine.. I want revenge" She said and with that, she stake me through the heart and I died in the alley.

I awoke 3 days later at a warehouse on a stretcher with blood going into my body from a I.V. I yanked it off me but the damage was done. Now that human blood was in me I couldn't stop the mayhem that happen after I became hungry. After the witches hunted me down, after the people I killed, I couldn't control myself. I ran away and hid in the woods trying to take control of my body.

~Present~

*Roselyn pov*

I was walking down the main street now, no one but a few drunk men that I had pass a second ago, we're still outside. I could smell the human blood coming from behind me. The men were possibly thinking they might get some. They started hollering at me asking me if I wanted to come back to their place, I turn in a alleyway and they followed. 10 minutes later I left that same alleyway...alone. I was wiping the blood off my face when I saw another man walking the other direction. I felt the sharp pinch in my brain, and knew it was a vampire. But he seem to preoccupied in his thought when he mistakenly bump shoulders with me. I apologize but he continued walking. I felt him stiffen for a moment and I used my speed to disappear in the night.

*Damon pov*

I was too busy thinking about what had just happen with me and Elena. I dropped her off and one thing went to another and we were kissing. But something about that kiss didn't seem right, as if I knew that kiss from somewhere. The way she kiss me at first was normal but then something felt familiar about it. I couldn't put my finger on it, that is when I bump into someone. I heard a female voice apologize yet I didn't apologize back. I was still to preoccupied with my thoughts,when I notice I didn't smell human blood from her.I turned around to see no one was there. I try to listen closely to see if I could hear any footsteps but I heard nothing. Was it my imagination or is there another vampire in this ! thats what I needed?


	5. Let's Go For A Ride

Roselyn Pov.

I waited for Bonnie in the car to come out of school. After 5 minutes she came walking down towards the car. She finally got in and shut the door. I started up the car and drove.

"Hey can you drop me off at the hospital" Bonnie asked me. I looked at her afraid that she might of been hurt, I didn't sense any pain from her,just some saddness.

"Why are you ok?"

"Yea, I need to vist my two friends in the hospital, well there's more actually."

"Who?"

"My friend Caroline was in a car accident with her boyfriend Matt and his friend Tyler. So there in the hospital. Also Elena's brother Jeremy overddosed on pills and her uncle was killed the other night."

I looked at Bonnie with pity and nodded

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I'll take you"

I drove to the Mystic Falls hospital and parked my car. She got out of the car and told me she'll call when she was ready to get picked up. I smiled at her as she walked away. When she went inside, I was about to start the car when I saw someone familiar come out the hospital looking very stressed. I remember he was the man..or vampire who I bumped shoulders with as I suspected it. Damon Salvatore, meaning his brother is not too far behind. I was curious about him, he seemed so complicated, interesting, and gorgeous. As I was about to back up my car, I heard someone call out to me. I look up to see Damon walking to my car, I turned the engine off as he got near me.

Damon Pov.

I wanted to smash everything in sight. It was Katherine who kissed me yesterday. I couldn't believe she could actually pretend to be Elena and kiss me. After all she did. I wanted to ring her neck. I saw Bonnie going inside in the hospital while I was leaving. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I kept walking outside till I saw a red convertible with a beautiful woman inside getting ready to start the car. There was something famliar about her. But I never seen her before, so I decided maybe it was time to make a new friend.

"Hey!" I call out to her.

She turn off the engine, and waited till I got near by. Time to turn on the Damon charm.

"Well, I haven't see you before, you new?" I asked.

"Who wants to know" she asked me, when I heard her voice, it made me feel weird. I don't like feeling weird, but I couldn't help it, it was I need something to get my mind off "her".

"(laugh) I thought maybe I would,I mean it's not everyday I see a gorgeous woman as yourself. Maybe I can show you around?"

"Well, aren't you the smooth talker"

"I try,so your gonna let me show you around" I smiled at her. She look away for a second before returning her gaze back at me. She smiled and told me to hop in. I smiled and climb in. She started the car and we left. I was suddenly feeling very thirsty...


	6. Exposed

~Rose pov~

We spent the whole day riding around town. We finally stopped in front of his house. I remember passing by this house in the summer when I was younger. I thought it was a beautiful mansion yet Bonnie thought I was crazy for thinking something so hideous and dark could be beautiful. But I would just wave her off and continue to look at the mansion until it disappear from my line of vision. It felt surreal that I now sat in the convertible with the vampire who resided in the very same house years ago.

"Home sweet home" Damon said looking at the house.

"Yea its a beautiful home, seems really old"

"Yea its really really old... Why don't come in, it's prettier inside" He looked at me with which I declared the "The Damon Face". One eyebrow down, the other one up and a smirk on his face. Also the twinkle in his electric blue eyes never helped. He was utterly beautiful. Even though I knew I shouldn't go inside, curiousity overtook me and I simply couldn't say no. I smiled and turn off the engine. Damon smiled and got out the car. I followed behind him into the house. I couldn't believe this was happening, he opened the door and I entered the house after him. Prettier was not the word I had in mind when I looked around...

~Damon Pov~

I smiled seeing the reaction on Rose's face. This whole time she had kept a cool collected face on. This was the first time I seen her break from it. Her green eyes as big as saucers, I thought her eyeballs might fall out. I took off my jacket and started to walk to the liquor.

"You want something to drink"

"Yea, what do you have" She said still looking around the house as she sat down on the couch.

"Everything"

"(laugh) okk, I'll have some whiskey on the rocks"

Oh... my type of girl. I smiled and got the drinks ready. I walk to her and sat on the couch while I gave her her drink. I smiled and drank a bit from my glass.

"So, tell me more about you, I didn't know Bonnie had a beautiful cousin"

"(laugh) Well thank you, I always thought I was somewhat good to look at, but yea me and Bonnie are like glue. We're really close"

"Really? She doesn't talk about you "

"Good, thats how I like it" She smiled and took a sip from her drink. I started to lean closer to her and she lean towards me. Until our lips were so close I could feel her breath and smell her french vanilla perfume that almost had me wanting to suck every ounce of blood out of her. I suddenly stopped. Talking about blood, I didn't hear her heartbeat...

A table slams against the wall. Damon hiss at Rose who hisses right back at him. Everything had been going great. One minute their about to kiss the next minute Damon had his hand wrap around Rose and the brawl begins. The living room is destroyed from all the throwing of the chairs and tables. Damon's was sporting a bleeding lip and a bruised chin. Rose had a bruised on her neck and cheek from Damon's punch. They stared at eachother with a heavy glare. Damon finally broke the stare down and ran towards Rose, he jumps to pounce on her when suddenly as if time stopped Damon is in mid-air unable to move, while Rose has her arm raised up to Damon and her eyes are black. Damon tries to move but he can't. Rose motions her hands towards couch and Damon goes flying to the couch making it tip over.

Rose walks towards Damon with her arm still raised at Damon, holding him down with her telekenetic power.

"What the hell are you!" Damon screamed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rose said in a lower octave voice."I'm gonna let you go, don't you dare attack me"

Suddenly the invisible grip that was holding Damon down disappear. He rotated his arms and neck around as he was standing up. Rose face turned back to normal and so did Damon's. They stood for about 2 minutes in silence yet, to them it felt like eternity. Damon was the first one to break the silence.

"What are you, your a vampire yet your making me float in the air like Casper" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have to do it, if it weren't for a certain vampire trying to rip my throat out, I had to do what I had to do" Rose replied.

" Yea well I had to do the same now what are you"

"Just think of me as a vampire with a few tricks up my sleeve."

"...(sigh) really...your not going to tell me"

"Nope" she smiled

"(silence) well this is getting us no where"

"Yep"

Damon rolled his eyes again and started to head back to his room.

"Gonna take a nap" Rose said joking around yet confused that Damon just walk away as if nothing happen.

"Want to join?" Damon smirked.

"Maybe next time" Rose started to head for the door.

"Rose" Damon said.

He turned around to look at her. Rose stopped and turn to him as well. There was a brief silence between them. Both stood looking at eachother in the eyes. Rose felt completely lost in his eyes. Damon couldn't think of a single thing to say to her as he was distracted by her vivid green eyes. He finally snapped out of it.

"Don't make me come after you"

He turned around and went up the stairs. Rose look a bit confused but shrugged it off. She was too awestruck by the hurricane in his eyes. She walk out of the mansion. Her cellphone vibrated through her pocket. She saw it was a text message from Bonnie telling her to pick her up. Great, how was she suppose to explain the bruise on her neck and face. She got in the car and look at one of the side mirrors. She chanted a spell and soon the bruises on her face melted in her skin and disappeared. She turn the car on and drove to the hospital. Damon stood by the window looking at the red convertible drive away from his house. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he'll see her...

REVIEW PLEASE! =) ALSO check out a great band called CAPRA!

A good song to hear for the first half of the story is I know you wanna by Capra or Shirley by the same band, and for the second half is Precious Games by Capra as well.

Awesome band and need MORE FANs. so go youtube them, and they have facebook, twitter AND myspace. CHeck them out=D


	7. Help Bonnie

OK so I'm changing the story a bit because I completely forgot how far I was taking it. I will only update if I can get some nice reviews kk =)so here go a SHORt chapter.

Rose pov.

Ever since I left Damon's house a whirl wind of things had happen since that day. I finally got to meet all of Bonnie's friends and eventually get sucked into all their mess. Unfortunately I had to leave to do some private business over in New York. I hated leaving Bonnie by herself with all this stuff happening to her but this private business was extremely important. It'll help me find out why I am the way I am and so much more. I had seen Damon around a couple of times, knowing how dangerous he was and how close he was to Bonnie, it always kept me on my toes. Once I knew he wouldn't be sacrificing Bonnie anytime soon (sarcasm), I felt more comfortable to leave. I had been gone for about a month before I came back.

I found myself coming back to Gram's house. I was tired from my trip. I spent the day laying down and unwinding. I waited for Bonnie to come back. It was getting late and I started to become hungry. I knew I couldn't stay starving myself, I might hurt Bonnie. Yea she still didn't know I was a vampire. How she doesn't know? Well I did tell you I was a powerful witch. I made sure I only went out to eat at night, the usually bunny always help. I never used my vampire power around anyone; at one point I almost forgot I was one. No one really knew I was a vampire except for Damon and here I thought he would blab it to the world but he hasn't. I became fearful he was trying to use this as leverage of some kind. Maybe I can find a nice spell that can shut him up or make him forget it all. That might be tricky since he is a vampire, that's an entire different ball field. Anything supernatural is complicated.

I decided I couldn't stay waiting any longer, I went feeding(sry bunny) then after to the Grill. It was pretty empty. Usually they'll be all the teens of Mystic Falls. party it up in here but most of them were gone. I didn't even see Matt who works here. I called the bartender over.

" Yea can I get a whiskey on the rocks, and do you know what happen to all the ppl here" I asked.

"Sure and I think there some dance tonight at the high school."

"ohhh ok, thanks" I said and waited for him to give me my drink. So that's why she hasn't been in the house. I thought maybe I'll surprise her at the dance. The bartender came with my drink and I chugged it down, paid for my drinks and left.

I drove to the dance and went inside. I was sure under dress. Everyone was decked out in 70s outfit, it was like Austin Power's threw up all over Mystic High. I went looking for Bonnie in the gymnasium but couldn't find her. I decided to go to the hall way and look for her. I kept walking till I sense something wrong happening. I continue down the hallway and I could hear people screaming and someone chanting a spell…. OMG BONNIE. I ran towards the chanting and almost got push right back from the wind. I could hear Elena screaming for Bonnie to stop. I can hear Bonnie chanting a spell, I remember this spell, and I learned it at the Witch's Cove. It was an extremely powerful spell. Bonnie could die from doing this. I ran to see Damon walking back with an irritated look on his face .

"Damon what's happening" I yelled at him. He looked at me and scowl.

"Saving Elena.." He said looking at me with those stormy blue eyes, almost making me forget everything.

"what do you mean by that Damon" I feared for the worse.

"She's killing Klaus"

I stopped. I couldn't understand what he meant by that. I continue to run towards Elena and Stefan's voices. I quickly found them banging against a door.

"Elena!"

She didn't hear me, and I ran and stopped when I heard Elena let out one final scream. I could see behind the door, a lot of lights then sudden darkness. Stefan looked behind him for a second and saw me.

"Rose"Stefan said.

Elena opened the door and ran inside; Stefan stood looking for at me for second. His eyes filled with guilt ,he then ran inside. I ran behind him fearing for the worse. I slowed down my pace when I saw the lunch room. The lights were burned out, the tables were turned over, papers all over the place and Bonnie on the floor being held by Elena. I kneeled by Bonnie, I couldn't believe she could actually think she could kill Klaus like this. My tears were threatening to spill over. I grab her hand and could see my bracelet on her arm glowing red. I was in a trance; I had only been gone for a month and so much had happen already. I felt the anger start too boiled over. It finally spilled when Damon came in, going on about it was right for her to sacrifice herself like this. I couldn't control myself, using my vampire skills, I threw myself at Damon.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I held him at the wall slamming his head in. Elena and Stefan stood frozen not believing what just happen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BONNIE DAMON"

"She had to do the Spell Rose, she had to save Elena"

"SO you would make her sacrifice herself, bonnie is not strong enough to do that spell! Shes DEAD DAMON, my cousin is DEAD!" I screamed at him. Finally I felt someone pull me off Damon; I can sense it was Stefan. My eyes face had veins and my eyes were dark. I could see Elena staring at my face until the veins and eyes went back to normal.

"Come on Rose, Bonnie needs help" Stefan pulled me towards Elena and Bonnie. I stopped glaring all my hate to Damon and started to pick up Bonnie.

"Give me her Elena"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Bonnie Elena, ok"

"Wait Rose…You're a vampire, how is that possible you're a witch?" I looked at Elena and said "Not everything is black and white Elena" I walked away with Bonnie in my arms. I saw Jeremy come running to us.

"Rose you're back, omg Bonnie"

"Jeremy I need to do something,"

"Don't worry I have a plan, come on..wait how are you holding her like if she weighs nothing"

"umm… pretty strong Jeremy.." I kept speed walking with Jeremy beside me, helping me hold her even though she barely weigh anything ….


End file.
